Lucy the Axe
Lucy the Axe '''is a character-specific item that Woodie begins the game with. Lucy has infinite durability, and is much faster than other Axes. Lucy is a sentient being, although it is not known if this is real or just Woodie's imagination. When equipped, Lucy will speak a line such as 'I missed you', so Woodie is probably attached to his axe. Lucy will egg Woodie on when he chops down Trees, until he has almost reached the point at which he will become a Werebeaver. When the transformation is almost ready to occur, Lucy will begin to warn Woodie. Lucy cannot be stolen by Krampus or eaten by Eyeplants. Appearance '''Lucy is based on the traditional Fire Axe, in that the blade is red until near the sharp edge, where there is a line of white. Lucy speaks with lower red text, to avoid confusion with Woodie's upper white text. Map icon When not in the player's inventory, Lucy will be indicated on the map by an icon. This can be useful to indicate where the player's items were dropped at the point of a Werebeaver tranformation. Trivia *Whether Lucy is speaking in real life or not is, as of yet, unknown. There has been plenty of speculation on the matter, ranging from Insanity, to curses, to past relationships. *Lucy is the first item that can speak and has distinct lines, not just sound effects like the Living Log. *Lucy can be used as a melee weapon, however she deals only half the damage of the regular axes. *When playing Adventure Mode, Lucy will not use a slot in the Teleportato. She will appear in Woodie's inventory after arriving in the new world. *When Woodie examines Lucy, he says "I love Lucy!", a reference to the sitcom "I Love Lucy". *Lucy's line, "All work and no play makes me want to chop trees", is a reference to The Shining. Quotes When Idling "There must be some trees around here..." "Hey, let's go chop some trees" "All work and no play makes me want to chop trees" "Chop chop chop. Heh." "Woodie! Chop some trees!" "Let's chop some trees!" When put in a chest: "It's dark in here!" When dropped on the ground: "You'll come back, right?" "What did I say?" "I... I don't understand..." "Can we talk about this?" "Don't forget about me!" When selected: "Did you miss me?" "You came back!" "I missed you so much!" While chopping a tree: "Slow down! It's just a tree!" "Calm down! It's just a tree!" When approaching transformation: "Don't cut too fast! You know what will happen." "You might want to slow down a bit." "Woodie? Can you hear me?" "Your teeth are growing!" "Watch out! You're going to turn! After chopping a tree: "Death to all trees!" "Nice swing!" "Wooooo!" "This is AWESOME!" "Too easy!" "Again! Let's chop another!" "Nom nom nom!" "Stupid tree!" "Beat to death all trees!" "We did it!" "Are you OK? "Careful, you're getting yourself worked up!" When Woodie transforms: "It happens again!" "The Curse!" "I warned you." When left behind in a dropped backpack(Chester is considered a backpack): "I'm scared!" "I hate it in here!" Category:Tools